


Nice

by Iriandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriandy/pseuds/Iriandy
Summary: "Tsuzuru, I love you with all my heart, hey, what about sleeping together," Masumi purrs with lovey-dovey eyes. I've got to admit he is good looking, but this is starting to give me a headache. The other members of the spring troupe are just watching us, or rather me, suffering with a grin on their faces.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Usui Masumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Nice

"Tsuzuru, I love you with all my heart, hey, what about sleeping together," Masumi purrs with lovey-dovey eyes. I've got to admit he is good looking, but this is starting to give me a headache. The other members of the spring troupe are just watching us, or rather me, suffering with a grin on their faces.  
"Someone get me out of his grip," I sigh, tugging on Masumi's arms receiving no help whatsoever. It all started as soon as I got up from passing out as usual...

Passing out everytime after finishing the script is tiring, but also satisfying since I know theres no work left for a while. Usually somebody takes care of myself, and I wake up on a sofa with a blanket. Although this time, things were a little different. First of all, the first thing i saw after a long nap was Masumi looking down at me.   
"Morning my love, do I get a good morning kiss from you?"   
Mate, it's not even morning.  
"What the--,"  
"Tsuzuru, no swearing, Sakuya's around."  
Great, that's the first answer I received.   
Chikage-san is a hardcore Sakuya guardian so that doesn't surprise me.   
"Tsuzuru, you're not gonna kiss me?" Masumi smiles softly.   
"Errr Masumi, just in case you haven't notice I'm not kantokusan.."  
Honestly, not exaggerating, this is almost the longest eye contact I've had with him.   
"Of course I know, Tsuzuru, you're cute even tho you're asking the dumbest question ever," he strokes my hair while saying this, seriously scaring me. Suddenly noticing I've been resting my head on his laps for the whole time, I quickly get up and look around. Chikage-san minding his own business, Itaru-san reading my script instead of gaming with Citron and Sakuya smiling happier than ever. Hmm, so this isn't a dream..?  
"Sakuya, can you tell me what's going on?" I point at our yandere boy, who is sitting right next to me now. "Err, umm," Sakuya tries to say something, before Citron gestures Sakuya to shush. Sakuya gives me a short look, Masumi a smile, then apologises and goes back to checking the freshly printed script. What the hell is going on?  
"Hey Tsuzuru, if you want to know what's going on, why dont you go and cook me some fried rice?" Itaru-san grinned, getting his hair bobble and game controllers out. This is another weird move, usually we have a short meeting as soon as I wake up.  
"Itaru-san, I just got up, at least think a little more about me next time," I sigh, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. He knows that I'll listen today, cuz tonight isn't an easy one, we normally have a full meeting with a few others who get involved with the next play. It's not a bad idea to eat now, also run away from Masumi that doesn't seem okay at all.   
"Hey I'll come with you, you look like a perfect wi..husband when you cook," the young stalker says, definitely messing his daily words to kantokusan.  
Well, I guess this is going to be interesting.

Sit over here, were the first words Masumi said to me as soon as we both finished washing hands. He brought a chair for me from the dining table and placed it sort of close enough to the cutting board.   
"I'll cook so you give me instructions, I'm yours, after all," he continued the flirting, without showing any attitude of explaining the situation. I'm sort of getting used to it already. The two adults from our troupe seem to be enjoying this weird show, while the other pure two are smiling the whole way through. It's like being stared at by the whole family.   
"Well, I gave up about you acting weird to me," cuz it may actually be his way of practicing for the next play anyway, "but can you cook?"   
Fried rice is kinda easy but maybe not the first thing you would try to cook.  
"Yes, things are quite easier to me than you," he says, after grabbing some random ingredients from the fridge.  
"Hey wasnt that offensive?" "No, cuz all I give to you is love, not offence." He is so, so used to this isn't he. At least he does know he's talking to me.  
The fried rice turned out pretty well in a decent time, after all Masumi is quite skilled. Maybe him practicing to cook curry had a good effect too. After all, he is a quick learner.   
"Masumi it tastes great!" I smile as he looked away blushing a little.   
"It wasn't that difficult anyway,"he mumbles, like he would rarely do. Hmm? Maybe he gave up acting weird?  
"Oh wait... thank you, it all worked out because of your kind help," he answered, going back to the kantokusan mode. Okay he just forgot it for a while. We,well mostly Masumi, took the dishes to the dining table and let the two adults and Citron enjoy the meal.  
"Tastes a little different than usual!" Citron smiled looking over to Masumi.   
"It tastes great right? It's the first time he did fried rice," I smile too. Seeing Masumi being praised is a sorta heartwarming moment, cuz he looks happy too.  
"So, do I get to know why he's acting like this to me?" I ask, looking at Masumi who is now physically standing right next to me. The spring troupe just looked at each other then Masumi. I cant see his face from here but he shook his head a little, tickling my arm with his soft hair.   
"Masumi who do you want to marry?" Chikage asks with a playful smile.   
"? You should now by now, Kanto-- wait no, Tsu-- Ka....... I hate you."  
"Wow I've never seen you think so hard," Itaru laughs and Masumi growls.  
Well if they're gonna make fun of him, maybe I should talk to him alone? At this point him trying to act like I'm his obsession isn't that bad, he tries his best to be kind to me which is weird but sort of comfortable. Maybe I'm still tired?  
He hugged my arm as a response to my suggestion of going to our room, so I had to walk slowly the whole way.  
As soon as we arrived to our room, Masumi pushed me making me fall. But instead of hurting myself, I sank into something fluffier than the floor.  
There was a futon on the floor and a blanket under me, and Masumi above.  
"Hey, Masumi I was almost going to hit myself," I complain, but he just continues the weird attitude.   
"I would never let that happen, hey, what about sleeping together?"   
He pushes me onto the futon and covered me with a blanket, then patted my head and crawled in too.  
"Masumi," I start, really wanting to know what the hell is going on, until I realise his frown.   
"Hey normally I would say 'I love you,' in this situation, but that is the line of being dishonest to my feelings for Kantoku isn't it," he frowns.   
Oh my god i completely forgot how pure he is.  
"You don't have to say that, hey, what's going on?" I sigh as he still looks worried about something.   
"Be honest with me mate?"   
He thinks a little bit, then looks up to me.  
"Acting like you're kantoku is makes me feel like I'm going to throw up," he says, sadly not in a jokey sense.  
"I understand but can't you be nicer to me?" I say, just in case he forgot I have feelings too.  
"I can't," he mutters, not knowing that hit me hard. Is it that hard to be nice to me?  
"Yes," he replied, "I'm not used to being nice except towards kantoku."  
He crawls up into a ball maybe because he's shy. Which is cute, like a brotherly cuteness.   
"Were you acting weird to me because you wanted to be nice to me perhaps?" I ask softly, trying not to be on his nerves.   
".........yes."  
Well that took a lot of time.  
"For a change ey?" I pull him over into a hug, feeling him clawing on my chest like an angry stray cat. Ouch.  
"Because you had less sleep than usual," he pouted.  
"Really? I didn't notice," I start although he interrupted with "I feed you while you're writing the script."   
Okay that makes sense I guess, after all I dont really remember what I'm doing when I'm not typing.  
"So, you wanted to be nice to me." He whispered shut up and got out of my arms.   
I couldn't help smiling because he was clearly blushing, although he soon turned the lights off. The curtains were already closed, possibly Masumi closed them while I was knocked out.   
"I'll wake you up when we have the long meeting, so get some more sleep," he mutters as he stomps off.  
"Hey wait! Masumi!" I call out, receiving a cold usual, "What."  
"Thanks for everything, it was a bit weird but I appreciate it all," I pause but there's no answer. "Next time, try to be nice to me in your own way, it's alright, we're a family, I can tell....I think."   
The door creaks as it closes, just after I hear a small voice saying, "I'll try."  
Then the door just slammed shut and footsteps ran off.  
"..this is why I like having brothers," I whisper, then soon fall asleep.

By the way, acting like I was kantoku was Sakuya's idea, Citron reports, the two mean adults said it's the best idea too, Citron agreed too, so our innocent yandere boy thought so too.   
..He's a good guy Masumi. Cute, even.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> They were.. roommates...


End file.
